Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *The monkey bomb is only accessible via mystery box. This is possible due to the fact that players would repeatedly keep buying the monkey bomb from a wall and spamming it throughout every round. Even if it was to be a weapon bought from the walls it would have at least cost over 3000 points (or less, but being able to be bought only once, just like Bouncing Betty) due to the fact it can kill over 10 zombies at the same time and would give the player enough time to recover. *The statement said at the begining of the map about the power levels is said in English - this is either a developer fault or the factory was being used by Americans or British as well as the Germans. All of the radio messages are also said in English. *In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, you can read "Edward I know it was you" * Once you activate the flytrap you can hear Sam saying "wanna play hide and seek" and then once you find all the stuffed animals she goes (in a soft voice) you win (then in a denomic voice) GAME OVER. *In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino Der Toten! *Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two, one big and one small. If the player looks closely, one can identify features of a human (namely arms, a head, and for the smaller one, a face). It can easily be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. *In the room with quick revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. *It is unknown how the allies would have missed this factory during the bombing raids on Germany. *A good trick to earn a lot of points from waves 1 through 5 is when you just let the zombies tear down the barricades and when they are completely torn, it is then that you start killing them and repair the barricades, earning points additional points for the latter. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Hangar while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *Edward Richtofen, Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski are the playable characters. (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning Tank is heard asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory, possibly by a survivor hoping Richtofen could stop the Zombies.) *Unlockable intel in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Reise; this suggests that the Soviets came to the main characters' rescue. They most likely were destroying the zombies. However, this cannot be true, as the group got teleported to Kino der Toten. But Kino der Toten seems to take place in an alternate universe, as there are still swastikas left lying around. *Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops; it is possible that American troops passing by witnessed the Soviets murdering unarmed 'civilians' (the zombies) and tried to stop them. *The Soviets possibly could have been battling Nazi Soldiers at Der Reise, which would explain the Nazi Zombies' reason for being there. After the battle, the Soviets could've started slaughtering the scientists. That is when the Americans might have stepped in, defending the scientists, so the Americans could get their research. *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired, except for the M2 Flamethrower, Panzerschreck and the M1911. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *The zombies appear dirtier and more corpse-like than previous zombies. This could mean that the Zombies actually decay overtime like real corpses and only have a short "life" *Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. *When obtained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). *At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning. Power levels critical...shutting...down." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. *It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters, as well as being confirmed to be one of the creators of the zombies (see quotes). This would make sense, as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. It is also thought by players that he is Edward. This was later confirmed by Treyarch. *This is the only map where the Holy Pistol can be used without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine (named the C-3000 b1atc35). However, this is less powerful than the holy pistol. *After everyone dies, all of the zombies mysteriously begin to die. Some players think that the zombies are being killed by the reinforcements that came too late or that Samantha is killing them after she gets her revenge. This is true on all maps. Although this could be a gameplay mechanic as the Zombies are scripted to die after a certain length of time in case of a glitch (E.G sometimes a zombie at a window will not attempt to break open the barrier but attack a nearby player as normal and become stuck, being unable to open the barrier or reach the Player). *If the player gets the Ray Gun out of the Mystery Box, it will look more red than in all the other Nazi Zombies maps. This probably happens because of the dark lighting of Der Riese. *In the room with the Bowie Knife with the catwalk there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that can be seen through the Barrier. *On the power switch, there is a lower arm just like the one from Verrückt. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSh-41, Richtofen uses an STG-44, MP-40, and an MG42 and Takeo uses a Type 100, but he also uses the Browning M1919, an American weapon. *Behind the draw-bridge on the wall, there is the unfinished Hel(p) sign, which had previously been written on a door in Nacht Der Untoten *Help is written in other places as well, such as on the right side on the first floor behind the Crematorium. There is another help written on the left passage to the original mystery box spawn. *When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' This is almost certainly a reference to Richtofen's quote "I love to bathe naked... in your blood!" which he will randomly say after killing a zombie. *When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the Black ops edition of the map. *Grenades are a lot more powerful on this map than on any of the preceding maps, making it impossible to create a crawling zombie before round 3. There is also a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and Balcony. *More often than not, the last zombie of each round will start to run faster than normal, which was probably intended to make it harder to create a "crawler" for players to avoid while they re-stock and re-barricade *Interestingly enough, the timer that appears when a teleporter link is initiated will always count down from 30 seconds - despite the announcer stating that "(the players) have 25 seconds to link to the mainframe". This is because by time the announcer gets to the time in his announcement it's down to 25. *There was going to be a perk-a-cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. Possibly because it's location in the Thompson room made an ideal camping spot. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It may be a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa, and in various locations in Kino der Toten). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. Some claim this is the body of the man that hanged himself in one of the radio messages saying "Damn I can't find my pills...". Later in the message one hears the kicking of a chair and then somebody choking to death. *In the room where there is 1 brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, The seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know. *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When carrying only the M1911 upgrade it, player will receive a second, standard, M1911 in addition to the C-3000 (upgraded M1911). *It has been speculated that once the fly trap is activated, the game becomes harder. This is only true for one reason, as players will be too distracted by trying to find the items. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, perhaps referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks most lead to hidden notes yet some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *Apparently the players are fighting to clear Der Riese not to survive like the other Zombie maps. This is evident by Tanks quote" Let's get this done." Although when Nikolai gets a power up, he quotes, "Points? I'm trying to stay alive!" *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the Juggernog. This noise can be heard in Shi No Numa also. They can be heard in these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfvTg1dmj0M-, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXge6kt1cU0&feature=related. *A woman crying can be heard from the Balcony overlooking the power switch near Teleporter C, other voices and noises can also be heard, but only if there are no nearby Zombies. *Element 115 on the actual Periodic Table of Elements refers to the element Ununpentium. It is placed as the heaviest member of group 15 (VA) although a sufficiently stable isotope is not known at this time that would allow chemical experiments to confirm its position. *Note that inside the Automobile Garage looking around, there really is not a way for an "automobile" to get inside. There is a large garage door to the rear of it, but the furnace blocks any means to an actual auto entering. *Standing on top of the Mystery Box in its first spawn point, the player can slightly hear music playing. The reason why music is heard, has not yet been confirmed. Music can also be faintly heard on Kino der Toten. *Through a window, near the hanging man's building, there is a message in a doorway reading: "Teddy is a liar" and if one mods out, the player will see the message "Eddy is the biggest liar". This may be a reference to Edward Richtofen supposedly being a part of Der Riese. *On the Der Riese map, there appears to be a bulb from the Wunderwaffe. Probably because Der Riese is where the Wunderwaffe was created. *On Solo Mode, it is impossible to play as any character other than Tank Dempsey (same as Shi No Numa). *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity (three teleporters) and power will be yours".If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *The player will keep the Bowie Knife upon dying and respawning. However in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player loses the knife after respawning and unfortunately will have to buy a new one. *If one upgrades the Flamethrower (FTW Nitrogen cooled) aim down the sights and look at the flashing on the flamethrower and fire. The player can see that the bar of light has "eyes". *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. *If the player listens carefully, it is possible to hear what sounds like an air raid siren. *It is possible to get stuck in the doorway (The one that costs 1250 points to open) that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in mid air will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and Hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position is not so good. The only way to get out is if one dies and respawns the next round. *It appears as though the soldiers are "Stuck in time" due to the fact that the clock is "stuck" and the moon does not seem to move. Although this is probably done to either add a bit of mystery to it, or to save design space. *This is the only map so far in the series that does not have the B.A.R available to buy off the wall. *Some players think that when you get to Round 40 and you have 100,000 points you can access the room by the furnace that has HELP written in blood. There have been no confirmed items this room has contained. However this has been unconfirmed many times. *It is believed that the upon completing the Hide and Seek mini game, power-ups (Nuke, Max Ammo, etc.) are more likely to appear from killing zombies. *After all players have died and game stats are shown, Kino der Toten's Theme Song [[115]] can be heard. *In the Black ops Terminal, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from Animal Test Laboratory). It Looks a lot more bloodier and scary than in-game. *There are hidden signs saying "JD" in the map. *A photo of a zombie in front of the Eiffel Tower can be seen pinned to a wall. This could mean that the Nazi sent zombies to France. *In real life, Der Riese was a project started by Hitler to create a tunnel system all under Nazi Germany. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia Category:Der Riese